Dracula (1965 Disney Animated film)
'Dracula' is a 1965 American animated horror fantasy comedy film produced by Walt Disney and originally released to theaters on November 10, 1965 by Buena Vista Distribution. The first film to be a Horror in the Disney Animated Canon'. The film is based on the the novel of the same name, first published in 1897 as a single novel. It is generally considered a modest and scary success from a Disney company standpoint. 'Plot/Synopsis' The Blue Book of Dracula Open itself itself up into the Movie's Story Year Later in 1897 after Many Vampires Attack, Jonathan Harker, a newly qualified English solicitor, visiting Count Dracula in the Carpathian Mountains on the border of Transylvania, Bukovina, and Moldavia, to provide legal support for a real estate transaction overseen by Harker's employer, Mr Peter Hawkins of Exeter. At first enticed by Dracula's gracious manners, Harker soon realizes that he is Dracula's prisoner. Wandering the Count's castle against Dracula's admonition, Harker encounters three female vampires, called "the sisters", from whom he is rescued by Dracula. After the preparations are made, Dracula leaves Transylvania and abandons Harker to the sisters. Harker barely escapes from the castle with his life. Dracula boards a Russian ship, the Demeter, taking along with him boxes of Transylvanian soil, which he required in order to regain his strength. Not long afterward, the ship having weighed anchor at Varna, runs aground on the shores of Whitby in the east coast of England. The captain's log narrates the gradual disappearance of the entire crew, until the captain alone remained, himself bound to the helm to maintain course. An animal resembling "a large dog" is seen leaping ashore. The ship's cargo is described as silver sand and 50 boxes of "mould", or earth, from Transylvania. It is later learned that Dracula successfully purchased multiple estates under the alias 'Count De Ville' throughout London and devised to distribute the 50 boxes to each of them utilizing transportation services as well as moving them himself. He does this to secure for himself "lairs" and the 50 boxes of earth would be used as his graves which would grant safety and rest during times of feeding and replenishing his strength. Harker's fiancée, Mina Murray, is staying with her friend Lucy Westenra, who is holidaying in Whitby. Lucy receives three marriage proposals from Dr. John Seward, Quincey Morris, and Arthur Holmwood (the son of Lord Godalming who later obtains the title himself2). Lucy accepts Holmwood's proposal while turning down Seward and Morris, but all remain friends. Dracula communicates with Seward's patient, Renfield, an insane man who wishes to consume insects, spiders, birds, and rats to absorb their "life force". Renfield is able to detect Dracula's presence and supplies clues accordingly. Soon Dracula is indirectly shown to be stalking Lucy. As time passes she begins to suffer from episodes of sleepwalking and dementia, as witnessed by Mina. When Lucy begins to waste away suspiciously, Seward invites his old teacher, Abraham Van Helsing, who immediately determines the true cause of Lucy's condition. He refuses to disclose it but diagnoses her with acute blood-loss. Van Helsing prescribes numerous blood transfusions to which he, Seward, Quincey, and Arthur all contribute over time. Van Helsing also prescribes garlic flowers to be placed throughout her room and weaves a necklace of withered garlic blossoms for her to wear. However she continues to waste away – appearing to lose blood every night. While both doctors are absent, Lucy and her mother are attacked by a wolf and Mrs. Westenra, who has a heart condition, dies of fright. Van Helsing attempts to protect her with garlic but fate thwarts him each night, whether Lucy's mother removes the garlic from her room, or Lucy herself does so in her restless sleep. The doctors have found two small puncture marks about her neck, which Dr. Seward is at a loss to understand. After Lucy dies, Van Helsing places a golden crucifix over her mouth, ostensibly to delay or prevent Lucy's vampiric conversion. Fate conspires against him again when Van Helsing finds the crucifix in the possession of one of the servants who stole it off Lucy's corpse. Following Lucy's death and burial, the newspapers report children being stalked in the night by a "bloofer lady" (i.e., "beautiful lady").3 Van Helsing, knowing Lucy has become a vampire, confides in Seward, Lord Godalming, and Morris. The suitors and Van Helsing track her down and, after a confrontation with her, stake her heart, behead her, and fill her mouth with garlic. Around the same time, Jonathan Harker arrives from Budapest, where Mina marries him after his escape, and he and Mina join the campaign against Dracula. The vampire hunters stay at Dr. Seward's residence, holding nightly meetings and providing reports based on each of their various tasks. Mina discovers that each of their journals and letters collectively contain clues to which they can track him down. She tasks herself with collecting them, researching newspaper clippings, fitting the most relevant entries into chronological order and typing out copies to distribute to each of the party which they are to study. Jonathan Harker tracks down the shipments of boxed graves and the estates which Dracula has purchased in order to store them. Van Helsing conducts research along with Dr. Seward to analyze the behaviour of their patient Renfield who they learn is directly influenced by Dracula. They also research historical events, folklore, and superstitions from various cultures to understand Dracula's powers and weaknesses. Van Helsing also establishes a criminal profile on Dracula in order to better understand his actions and predict his movements. Arthur Holmwood's fortune assists in funding the entire operation and expenses. As they discover the various properties Dracula had purchased, the male protagonists team up to raid each property and are several times confronted by Dracula. As they discover each of the boxed graves scattered throughout London, they pry them open to place and seal wafers of sacramental bread within. This act renders the boxes of earth completely useless to Dracula as he is unable to open, enter or further transport them. After Dracula learns of the group's plot against him, he attacks Mina on three occasions, and feeds Mina his own blood to control her. This curses Mina with vampirism and changes her but does not completely turn her into a vampire. Van Helsing attempts to bless Mina through prayer and by placing a wafer of sacrament against her forehead, but it burns her upon contact leaving a wretched scar. Under this curse, Mina oscillates from consciousness to a semi-trance during which she perceives Dracula's surroundings and actions. Van Helsing is able to use hypnotism twice a day, at dawn and at sunset, to put her into this trance to further track Dracula's movements. Mina, afraid of Dracula's link with her, urges the team not to tell her their plans out of fear that Dracula will be listening. After the protagonists discover and sterilize 49 boxes found throughout his lairs in London, they learn that Dracula has fled with the missing 50th box back to his castle in Transylvania. They pursue him under the guidance of Mina. They split up into teams once they reach Europe; Van Helsing and Mina team up to locate the castle of Dracula while the others attempt to ambush the boat Dracula is using to reach his home. Van Helsing raids the castle and destroys the vampire "sisters". Upon discovering Dracula being transported by Gypsies, the three teams converge and attack the caravan carrying Dracula in the 50th box of Earth. After dispatching many Gypsies who were sworn to protect the Count, Harker yells "Party's Over Vampire!" and shears Dracula through the throat with a kukri knife, while the mortally wounded Quincey yells "if you a Vampire, Be No Longer!" and then stabs the Count in the heart with a Bowie knife. Dracula turns into a Puddle, ending the Vampire's Plague and Mina is freed from her curse of vampirism, as the scar on her forehead disappears. Soon after, Quincey dies from his wounds. The film closes with a note left by Jonathan Harker seven years after the events of the novel, detailing his married life with Mina and the birth of their son, whom they name after all four members of the party, but address as "Quincey". Quincey is depicted sitting on the knee of Van Helsing as they recount their adventure. Seward and Arthur have each gotten married then both Declared "See We Just Already Did". Voice Cast * Brian Bedford: Jonathan Harker: A solicitor sent to do business with Count Dracula; Mina's fiancé and prisoner in Dracula's castle. * George Sanders: Count Dracula: A Transylvanian noble who has purchased a house in London. * Monica Evans: Wilhelmina "Mina" Harker (née Murray): A schoolteacher and Jonathan Harker's fiancée (later his wife). * Ginny Tyler: Lucy Westenra: A 19-year-old aristocrat; Mina's best friend; Arthur's fiancée and Dracula's first victim. * Junius Matthews: Arthur Holmwood: Lucy's suitor and later fiancé. He inherits the title of Lord Godalming upon his father's death. * Sterling Holloway: John Seward: A doctor; one of Lucy's suitors and a former student of Van Helsing. * J. Pat O'Malley: Abraham Van Helsing * Norman Alden: Quincey Morris * John Fiedler: Renfield *Sebastian Cabot as Narrator Gallery (Any ideas about the gallery) 1965_logo.jpg|Dracula is Proudly to Promote Disneyland '65 Tencennial Celebration Posters TBA Trailers TBA Photos TBA Concept Arts TBA Characters TBA Storyboards TBA Stills TBA Designs TBA Others Video * *TBA Marketing TBA Production Walt Disney was optioned on Bram Stoker's Dracula in 1940 and has completed all the Storyboard in 1950 with Bill Peet, Ken Anderson and Marc Davis not until production of animation starts from February 1962 to finish on November 1963 and then through difficulty release dates until reached on 1965 They used the same style of animation as One Hundred and One Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone and Animated Segment of Mary Poppins Designs in Disney version, Count Dracula is looks like the same both of Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) and Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *TBA Development TBA Casting TBA Animation Music Releases Theatrical Releases The film was originally released to US theaters on November 10, 1965. In the United States, it was re-issued to theaters on December 23, 1971, and released jointly with Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore on August 18, 1983 in Australia. As a Result for the Release, the film was Too Scary, Buena Vista Pictures Distribution pull it from Home media and everything but it was released on blu-Ray in 2018 as part of the Disney's creepy Halloween collection International Release *UK - November 18 1965 *Argentina -- 14 January 1966 *Australia - February 10 1966 *Hong Kong - May 26 1966 *Ireland - June 17 1966 *Japan - 16 July 1966 *Mexico - 8 December 1966 *Sweden - 12 December 1966 *France-14 December 1966 *West Germany - 15 December 1966 *Italy - 20 December 1966 *Denmark - 26 December 1966 *Norway- 26 December 1966 *Belgium - 1 January 1967 *Brazil - 4 July 1967 *Austria - 1 December 1967 *Finland- 15 December 1967 *Any Ideas for International Releases? Release info *in Australia, a colored "Dollar Bill and Australians Keep The Wheels Of Industry Turning" released theatrically before Dracula Soundtrack Reception The film was a financial success at the box office and the sixth highest grossing film of 1965 as well as highest grossing animated film of 1965. Box office TBA Critical response TBA Accolades TBA Rating TBA Transcripts TBA Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Opening and Closing Credits Quotes TBA Impacts TBA Legacies Mouseworks-characters.jpg|Mickey mouse wears Outfit from 1965 Disney version of Dracula in "Donald's Halloween Scare" TBA Trivia *This is the last animated feature released when Walt Disney was alive before his Death year before. *This is the second and the last animated feature featuring This was a Dark Age star opening scene before fades into a Dark Forest, since used from The Sword in the Stone. Category:1965 Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Disney films Category:Disney and Pixar animated movies Category:Family films Category:Horror films Category:Animated movies Category:Animation Films Category:1965 Films